User blog:Killermoves/Hawkeye vs Onomatopoeia
I'm back yo. And this time where leaving history and taking a trip down memory lane in the comic book world. And what better way to start than for a classic superhero vs supervillain battle!!!!! Hawkeye: The Marvel Universe's Greatest Marksman Slash Archer Extraordinaire! vs Onomatopoeia: DC's Serial Killer of Superheroes World Renowned! Who is deadliest?!!! Hawkeye Clint Barton was born in Waverly, Iowa. At a young age he lost both of his parents in a car accident. After six years in an orphanage, Clint and his brother Barney ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. Hawkeye is a master archer and marksman, able to hit nearly any target regardless of their distance. On the run, the naive Hawkeye met the Black Widow, a spy for the Soviet Union, with whom he fell in love. Blindly following the Black Widow, Hawkeye aided her attempts to steal technology developed by Tony Stark. In one of their battles with Iron Man, the Black Widow was seriously injured. Hawkeye rescued her and fled the battle to save her life. But before Hawkeye could take her to a hospital, the Black Widow disappeared. Hawkeye decided to be a "straight-shooter" from then on. He has been known to fire arrows into targets eyes and even jam the barrels of guns with his arrows from insane distances. While he tends to use less trick arrows than his foe, Hawkeye still has an impressive arsenal of special arrows to help him keep up with the powerhouses on the team. Onomatopoeia Onomatopoeia is a serial killer who targets non-powered, vigilante superheroes. He earned his name because he imitates noises around him, such as dripping taps, gunshots etc. It seems that he may be able to perfectly imitate these sounds but that has been left ambiguous. Onomatopoeia is a superb athlete, martial artist and weapons expert. He appears to be quite intelligent, having orchestrated the Joker's escape to draw out Batman, as well as avoiding capture by giving the Joker a near-fatal wound, causing Batman to be distracted. His usual outfit consists of black gloves, pants, and shirt, with a long black trench coat and a full, black hood decorated by concentric white circles. In Batman: Cacophony, it is revealed that he collects the masks of heroes he kills, keeping them in a trophy case in his secret identity's house. X-Factors Physicality and Hand to Hand Combat Hawkeye – 70 Onomatopoeia – 85 Both warriors are capable of holding their own in a fight against one of more opponent, fast enough to dodge automatic fire, and faced their share of superhumans in their history. Hawkeye is good, but his cream of the crop was never in hand to hand combat but in marksmanship. Even with training from Captain America and his time as Ronin and Goliath, Hawkeye tends to get his ass kicked in melee when faced with a more imposing foe. In his short run, Onomatopeia has gone and defeated some of DC’s most proficient combatant. His defeated Deadshot at his own game. Held his own and beat the crap out of Green Arrow and Black Canary at the same time. And managed to stand his ground against Batman. His enhanced capabilities also helps. Experience Hawkeye – 95 Onomatopoeia – 77 Hawkeye’s been through and fought a wider range of enemies. He’s fought numerous superhumans, mutants and aliens during his run with SHIELD. He has been sent around the world to battle monsters together with the Avengers. Onomatopeia has shown that he’s experienced in killing vigilantes with his large overloaded trophy room, but he’s nowhere near Hawkeye’s long fighting career. Intelligence and Tactics Hawkeye – 85 Onomatopoeia – 100 Hawkeye’s a great tactician when he needs to be but he’s sloppy and careless when doing what he does best; go in gunzblazin. Onomatopeia on the other hand, is a monster in this category. He’s the stealthier of the two, being able to hide out from the government and the Bat-family and has never been caught. But his most crowning moment was the time when he outwtitted some of his universe’s smartest tactical heroes such as Deadshot and Green Arrow. Heck, he even managed to outsmart the Joker and Batman not just once, but twice. He's not only smart, but he's got tons of contingency plans at his disposal. Battle info * Hawkeye will be tasked to apprehend Onomatopoeia in Star City. But little did he know that the serial killer is already on his trail with a special surprise in store. * This will be classical pre-death Hawkeye. * Battle ends on August 20 or 21. Battle Hawkeye, the world's greatest marksman, rides his sky cycle through the beautiful night above Star City. Today, he is given a task by SHIELD to capture a very elusive serial killer whose been on a rampage. Wondering how the organization is wasteful enough to send him just to capture some crazy-ass punk, Hawkeye nonetheless isn't happy to be back in Star City; still remembering his violent after encounter with that smart-ass bearded vigilante. "Heh, maybe I'll pay that old man a visit so we can play Robin Hood again," Hawkeye thought. Then suddenly, a shot rang out from a distance that critically hit the engine of his cycle. Hawkeye lost control as the vehicle suddenly started plummetting to the ground. Calmly, Hawkeye used his grappling arrow to latch onto a building and land safely on top of it, as the cycle crashed heavily onto the highway below. Cursing, he looked around to see who fired the shot. With his great eyesight, he manages to see a glimpse of a sniper scope, before taking cover as a bullet almost hit him in the head. "Jesus that was close!" Hawkeye said. He check yet again and sees that the shooter, hiding in another building just close to his, is none other than his target; the masked killer Onomatopoeia. "Chik-klak!" Onomatopoeia said as he recocks his rifle. But Hawkeye aims his bow in an angle and let's out an explosive arrow. The whole roof of the building exploded in a fireball of fury, but Onomatopoeia manages to jump away as debris fly behind him. "Fwoompm!" he said as he lands on the building where Hawkeye's at. Unholstering his twin pistols, he searches the place for the masked archer. Suddenly, an electric arrow hit him square in the chest and stuns him; putting himdown to his knees. Hawkeye appears from the shadows and lets out an arrogant laught, taunting him, "You like that freak?" Hawkeye then draws and let's loose a blunt arrow to finally finish the killer off, but Onomatopoeia manages to regain his senses and rolls away. Ononmatopoeia continues to fire his pistols as both he and Hawkeye chase and eyes each other with their weapons. "Tsk. Playing hard to get huh?" Hawkeye said before letting out a vibranium arrow that pierced the barrel of Onomatopoeia pistol that shattered it to pieces. Onomatopoeia quickly fires his other pistol and hits Hawkeye in the arm. Cursing in pain, Hawkeye had little time to run as three grenades sets off and shredded his back. "Boom boom boom!" "Son of a bitch!" Hawkeye yells as several more bullets fly with Onomatopoeia yelling "Blam blam!"; hitting Hawkeye again in the leg. Hawkeye was unfazed, and he quickly turns in retaliation to let loose a freezing arrow that scored a direct hit on Onomatopoeia's legs that engulfed it in thick ice. The helpless killer was then shot by a steel tip arrow to the neck by Hawkeye, incapacitating him, and two more on his shoulder and gut. "That shoulda shut you up" Hawkeye said as he was about to call HQ to report the success of his mission. However, as he turns back, he couldn't believe it as he sees the ice shattered and Onomatopoeia gone. Vigilant, he readies another arrow and puts his back on a wall for protection. Out of nowhere, Onomatopoeia suddenly dives unto him pistol blazing as Hawkeye lets his arrow loose. The steel arrow hits Onomatopoeia in the shoulder, but it didn't stop him as closes the gap and punches Hawkeye in the jaw. "Shlickt... Pow" he says. But Hawkeye manages to kick him away before the killer suddenly grabs his knife and slashes Hawkeye's abdomen. Pissed Hawkeye hits him in the chest with his bow, before letting out another arrow that hits Onomatopoeia in the center. But the killer, who seems to be unaffected by his arrows, quickly counters with an elbow. Hawkeye managed to block that elbow with his bow, but his weapon breaks due to that impact. Seeing this, Onomatopoeia let's out a "Swing!" sound as he fully lunghes at Hawkeye with his knife. Hawkeye, defenceless, managed to grab hold of the knife before it hits him, but Onomatopoeia follows his move with a head-up that almost knocks Hawkeye out. The now defenceless Hawkeye can only blankly stare as Onomatopoeia plunges his knife at his collar bone with full force. The knife went deep and Hawkeye let's out a painful yell as he sees his own blood squirt out of him. 'Bobbi..." Hawkeye weakly whisphers as Onomatopoeia removes the archer's mask and pulls the knife off before slamming it upward to Hawkeye's jaw. Onomatopoeia said "thud!" as he feels the long knife pierce the palate and hits the inside of the skull, finally killing Hawkeye. With Hawkeye's mask in his hand, the excited Onomatopoeia can'tt wait to see what it would look like it in his trophy case. Winner: Onomatopoeia Expert's Opinion Onomatopoeia won because he was the smarter, had the better close quarter weapon and fighting skill of the two. His feats of managing to survive being penetrated by arrows was a major advantage against Hawkeye's bow. His cunning also allowed him to think of plans that worked deviously against Hawkeye's aggressive attitude. Category:Blog posts